Dangan RonpaSuper Dangan Ronpa 2 oneshots
by Ichiruki Fanboy
Summary: This is where I will submit all of my oneshots of DR and SDR2! Most, if not all of these, will include either Naegi or Hinata. Almost all of these will be smut, so please read each chapter's description! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Had the sudden urge to write a DR Naegi x Junko oneshot, so here we go! Lemon warning, but I don't think you needed me to tell you that.**

_I Hope to Despair_

_Attention, everyone. It is now 10:00 pm. Nighttime is now in effect. The cafeteria is now off-limits, and the door will be locking momentarily. And with that, I wish you all a good night. Sweet dreams..._

Naegi was surprised he heard the announcement so soon; it seemed like only a short while ago before it was 8. He was busy talking to Kirigiri over a cup of tea. Even though she liked to keep things to herself, he was happy she opened up to him and discussed some of her favorite hobbies. Naegi has to remind himself that even though she's very poised and confident, she's still a girl.

"I really enjoyed talking with you today, Kirigiri-san. Let's do it again tomorrow, ok?" he said with a smile.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind...," she said with a soft smile, and both of them departed to their respective rooms.

As Naegi entered his room, he took off his hoodie and crawled under the covers. He was feeling pretty tired spending time with his friends today, and it didn't take long for him to lose consciousness.

At some point, Naegi thought he heard a noise, but he figured he just imagined it and just turned over and continued sleeping. Then, without warning, something pressed itself hard against Naegi's face.

"Mmmmph!" he screamed, but his screams were muffled by some type of cloth. Naegi looked up briefly to see his masked assailant trying to suffocate him. As Naegi struggled, he felt himself losing consciousness, and before he knew it, he blacked out.

Naegi woke up this time again and found himself shackled to a bed. As he looked around, he noticed the room was pretty lavishly decorated and there were an array of stuffed animals on the bed, one of which was Monokuma.

"W..what is this...?" he asked, both confused and scared, staring at the shackle on his wrist.

As soon as he spoke, he saw the door to his new prison open, and he saw possibly the last person he excepected to see.

"Oh, you're up early? I must've used less of the chemical than I thought," the woman said. Naegi continued to stare, dumbfounded, at the woman staring before him. The hair clips were different, but he recognized her as the woman who was executed by the headmaster: Junko Enoshima.

Enoshima-san, you're still alive!?" he asked, surprised. "But...why am I chained up?"

"Hm, I suppose there's no harm in telling you. It's not like you'll tell the others, anyways," she said, frowning a bit. "It gets pretty lonely up here doing all this work and having no one to talk to, and...I wanted some company."

"You...wanted some company? What work are you talking about?" there were more questions than answers at this point.

"I'm talking about you guys, of course! Come on, Naegi; a person you thought was dead has you chained up in a room you've never been in before, doesn't seem suspicious at all?" she answered in her cutesy voice. "Weeeeeeeell...I suppose I can give you another hint." She reached over and grabbed the Monokuma doll and held it up in front of her face.

"Are you feeling the despair yet, Ahoge-kun? Upupupu~," she said, clutching the bear. It was now that finally Naegi realized who she was.

"You...you're the puppetmaster!" he screamed.

"Xanadu!" she cheers out. "Finally, the light shines on you, marble head," she says, switching to her intelligent personality. "You don't need to know the details, but it is as you say. I am the one who put you all in here and took your memories."

"You did all this? Why? How?"

"Why?" she asked, pushing her glasses closer to her face, then she switched to her somber personality. "Despair...it's the most powerful, gripping feeling we all know. Despair is who I am, despair is the reason I live. As for the how...despair is contagious. As I sewed the seeds and brought the students of Hope's Peak Academy under my control, like plants, my influence spread. Before long...the world destroyed itself out of despair."

"That's wrong!" he screamed. "There's no way...no way the world would fall apart! Not just from despair!"

"Fufu, the rest of the world doesn't quite have the conviction and faith you do, Naegi-kun," she said, switching to her normal personality. "Mess with a person's feelings and give them a little push, and off they go~!" she sang. "And like dominoes, where one falls, another comes crumpling down. The world was already in despair. I just helped them realize it; how pointless this world was."

"It can't be...so the world is..."

"But I wouldn't worry about that, Naegi-kun," she said, taking a seat at the side of him. "I'd be a _little_ more concerned about yourself, if I were you." She reached over and slowly started running her nails gently along the side of his face and running her fingers through his hair.

"Wait, what are you...?"

"I've been alone ever since this whole thing started, Naegi-kun," she said, staring at him. "I haven't talked to anyone or even been near anyone in weeks. As someone as fickle as me, I can't stand it! Even a few minutes in any one personality drives me nuts!"

"T-this isn't...this isn't the same as talking!" he screamed, trying to force her off of him, but the shackles were too tight for him to resist much. Junko positioned herself on top of him and pressed herself hard on his chest to stop him struggling.

"The mere thought of doing this sort of thing with a normal man is boring, but someone like you, the bringer of hope, who believes the world can be rebuilt...doing it with such a boring person with a lame-ass thing like hope is terrible! Even just talking about it gives me shivers!" she says, and Naegi sees a look of trance in her eyes. He can tell he won't be able to reason with her at this point; it's clear her desires are far greater than her sanity.

"No...this isn't...I don't want this!" he says as he tries to struggle against her, but it isn't of much use since he's shackled, and it doesn't help that he's pretty small to begin with. Junko smiles fanatically and starts to drool at the look of fear in his eyes. Seeing someone like him in a despair-inducing situation excites her to no end. She leans forward with a crazed look in her eyes and puts her lips squarely on his. Naegi's moans are muffled as he feels her tongue moving around fiercely in his mouth.

"Mm..mmmm!" Naegi tries to wiggle himself off of her, but she might as well have a death grip on him. He could bite her tongue, but she now has her hand sliding up and down his genitals, massaging them as she kisses him. If he were to bit her tongue, he might as well kiss his testicles goodbye.

She then backs off him and moves her hands down to his pants and quickly starts taking them off along with his underwear in one go. "Let's see what I'm getting myself into here...," she said with a grin, and finishes pulling his pants down. When she finally sees him, she lets out a moan of excitement. "Ah, how wonderful! This will be more fun than I anticipated!" she sighed in delight, drooling.

"Wait, Junko-san! Don't - ahh~!" Naegi's words were cut short by Junko, as she wasted no time in working to please him. As much as Naegi didn't want to do this, especially with a woman like her, the person who locked him and his friends up in here, the pleasure was overwhelming his sense of reason. Soon, Naegi found himself gently thrusting his hips into her as she took all of him in her mouth. He could feel her moaning against his manhood as she spared no effort in sucking him while her hands were busy caressing and fondling his testicles.

She took her mouth off him and started sucking his testicles instead while stroking him. The sensation was different but it didn't feel any less amazing. Soon Naegi found his breathing becoming more labored as the pleasure he was experiencing started increasing more and more. He couldn't hold back anymore as she put in back in her mouth; he quickened his thrusts and she moaned in response.

"J...Junko-san, I'm...!" he gasped, but soon his thoughts went blank and he let out a violent shudder of pleasure as he exploded inside her mouth, getting a satisfied moan from Junko as she kept stroking him with her mouth, her hands...even hearing her moan was turning him on far more than it should.

As he finally finished the hugest climax he's ever had, he looked down to see Junko take her mouth off him and see she, once again, switched personalities.

"Aww, yu leh ow so mush!" she said, her mouth still full of everything Naegi released inside her. He saw her grimmace fiercely as she forced herself to swallow his juices, and she let out a dissatisfied groan, giving him a pointed stare.

"M, that shit was disgusting!" she screamed at him angrily. "Letting out so much of that crap and you didn't even give me a heads up! You really are a worthless fuckin human being!"

"Doing a thing like that was so nasty! You're so mean, sen-pai~!" she said in her cutesy voice.

As she looked down, she noticed his erection was starting to go soft, and that left her with an unsatisfied frown.

"How disappointing. We were just getting to the main event and you aren't even able to get it up," she said in her intellectual persona, pushing her glasses up. "No matter, I had a backup plan prepared in case this were to happen. Your level of disappointment never ceases to amaze me, after all."

She grabbed a remote control on the dresser next to him and pointed it at the TV. The TV flicked on, and Naegi saw a recording play. When he saw what was playing, his jaw dropped. He looked in awe at the TV as he saw Kirigiri in the shower, washing her hair with her back turned to him. His body reacted very strongly upon seeing her completely exposed body, her soft skin, those legs, her ass...

Only a couple moments after watching her lather her body in the shower, he felt the pulse in his lower half return very strongly, and Junko was quick to notice.

"Ah, that worked better than expected!" she said in amazement. "The male mind is so easy to understand, it's despairing! This thing is even harder than it was before!" Junko couldn't control the overwhelming urge of desire overcoming her. The idea of stealing Naegi's first time away from a woman he truly loves...it makes her body burn all over.

She positioned herself on top of him, her eyes clearly lost in a mix of malice, desire, and despair. "To take something like this from you...to do this against your will...and destroy your innocence...I can't wait any longer...upu, upupupu~!" she said, visibly shaking, and without waiting any longer, she lowered her hips completely on him and completely took him in.

"Ahhhhhhhh~!" she moaned in excitement, and wasted no time in moving her hips. She kept her body close to his as she rocked her hips along his member, moving so that he was hitting her good spots.

Naegi turned his head and tried not to look at her, instead focused on the recording of Kirigiri. He tried to pretend it was her he was doing it with. He looked at everything that made her beautiful. Her hair, her smile, those beautiful, piercing violet eyes...then he lowered his eyes to view her breasts, her hips...he wanted to do all of this with her.

"Oy, the fuck you think you're lookin at!?" she snapped at him in her condescending persona. "Don't think I'll let you get that much pleasure out of this, Naegi-kun!" she said, and she unbuttoned her blouse to expose her generous bust.

"W-what are you-" he stammered before she thrust her large breasts in his face, silencing whatever argument he had. She didn't waste any time in speeding up her thrusting. Watching him struggle like this only turned her on even more. Soon Naegi's moans of discomfort turned to ones of pleasure as he started thrusting on his own again. She grinned, knowing that Naegi was at his limit. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him even closer against her, starting to moan intensely. Naegi's moans became more strained before he let out another shudder, convulsing against her as he pulsed within her. Junko's mind went blank as she lost control of her body as well, convulsing against him as well. Doing this with someone like him, against his will, being filled with his seed...to bring so much despair to him and to herself was even better than destroying the world.

Both of them breathing heavily, she slid off his now-limp penis as both his and her juices poured out of her. She let out a dreamy sigh, knowing tonight has gone better than she thought it would.

"Why...why did you...with me..." he panted, confused and upset at being violated from such an evil and crazy woman.

"I haven't felt this kind of despair in such a long time!" she said, still fuzzy from the massive orgasm she had. "It's a shame you won't be able to remember tonight, Naegi-kun. As much as I want you to, it would ruin the game I worked so hard to make for you guys!" she sighed in disappointment.

"Eh? What do you mean...?" he asked, having a bad feeling about what she's implying. She moved herself to the front of her dresser and started fixing her hair.

"I wiped your memory once, didn't I? I can always do it again, you know!" she said with a grin, with her fingers posed, and without waiting for a response, she pushed another button on the control, and gas around the bed.

"What the..." he said, seeing the smoke rise all around him.

"If it makes you feel any better, Naegi-kun, I won't ever forget what we did tonight," she said with a small frown. "Despair like this...only comes around once in a lifetime. Remembering tonight...will always send a shiver down my spine," she said, switching to her sad personality, brushing her hair.

Naegi was losing consciousness at this point, but even so, he didn't want things to end like this. "You still...have a choice...Junko-san. It doesn't have...to end like...this..." he mumbled, before drifting off completely. She turned and looked at him with a disappointed look.

"Jeez, I told you already, you know? Despair is the only thing that matters to me. Hope is the antithesis of despair, which is why I chose you. To breed the strongest despair, you need some form of hope. Without you, I wouldn't have ever felt that feeling again. I haven't felt like this since I killed **him**," she said, letting out a chuckle of both joy and despair. "Thank you, Naegi-kun," she said with a bright smile, and kissed him on the cheek.

Naegi woke up in his room the next day, with no memory of the incident whatsoever.

"_Good morning you guys, it is now 7:00 A.M.! Rise and shiiiine! Let's make today the best day it can be_!"

Naegi woke himself up, put his hoodie on, and after washing his face in the bathroom, headed out the door. As he looked down the hall, he saw Kirigiri at the end of the hall, entering the cafeteria. He smiled and said to himself "We can get through this...as long as she's by my side, all of us can survive this...I'm sure of it!"

**It took me forever, but I finally finished it! It actually turned out a lot better than I expected. What did you guys think? Please leave any feedback in my reviews or you can send me a message in my inbox on Tumblr at Kirigiribestgirl xD**


	2. I'll kiss your anything

**A/N: People have told me that I couldn't write an IC fic with Celes succumbing to the madman who attacked her, where she desperately pleaded for her life. Even though the post I made didn't get 1000 notes, I received enough support to go through with writing this. I will be adding my own twist to the story, and I don't need to tell you it's NSFW. Enjoy!**

**I'll kiss your anything**

Only a few moments after entering her room, she heard a knock at the door, and looked through the peephole to make sure it was him before opening. After confirming that it was Yamada, she opened her door. It was almost demeaning for her to cooperate with such an obnoxious buffoon, but he was the most likely candidate to help carry out her scheme.

"Ah, Celes-dono, you must be concerned about the pl-" he started, but she grabbed him by his collar and gave him a look so terrifying and fearful he felt his soul starting to leave him; she couldn't believe that he was about to start talking about the murder when they weren't even alone yet. She quickly shut the door behind him.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING PILE OF PIG EXCREMENT!" She screamed at him, her left eye twitching a bit. "WE AREN'T EVEN IN PRIVATE YET AND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THE MURDER? ARE YOU THAT STUPID, SHITHEAD!?"

"Ahhhh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me, I only have one extra life remaining…," he cried pitifully, bowing at her feet. After a moment and some considerable effort, Celes managed to compose herself and resume her usual demeanor.

"Honestly, first you keep screwing up my tea, and now this. Perhaps my choice of servant was indeed poor. At least Naegi would've proven to be acceptable company, and I'm sure even he could make royal milk tea, at least in the amount of time I've given you," she said, giving him a pointed look. She actually had no intentions of choosing Naegi as her accomplice; not because she disliked him, but of his blatent resolve to not commit murder.

"I'll do better, I promise!" he said, slowly getting to his feet. "You don't need someone like him, I'll do whatever you ask, as long as my sweet angel is returned to me." She grinned inwardly; he's so easy to manipulate. It's a wonder how he even functions outside of this place.

"Very well. As we discussed yesterday, we are going to carry out our plan of murdering Ishimaru today. First, we have to make sure all of our preparations are complete. Is the justice suit and the hammers completed?"

"Indeed, Celes-dono. I finished them last night," Yamada said with a proud look on his face.

"Ok, in a couple of hours, we'll put things in motion. Ishimaru will be at the prep room at 6 am, and that's when you'll commit your murder with the hammer #3. I'll hang onto hammer #1 and you place hammer #2 in the library, and make sure you use some fake blood on your head to make the blow look convincing. Once you're in the infirmary, wait for everyone to leave, then make a loud scream and play dead. Once I scream on the third floor, get up and proceed to the prep room and move Ishimaru's corpse to the art room, where the corpse of my victim will be as well. If all goes according to plan, Hagakure will take the blame and we can escape this horrible place together," she said, almost choking when she said together. The mere thought makes her cringe in disgust.

"It's a good plan," Yamada said, mulling over the details. "However, who will you be targeting? I suspect Kirigiri-san might be the prime candidate, as she may prove to be the most meddlesome. She seems to be one of this games' main characters and tends to be by herself a great deal of the time. Tsundere's like her are always defeated by their inability to rely on their friends," he said, chuckling.

"She won't be a problem. You'll see for yourself when we get there," she said, smiling. She had to stop herself from laughing at the irony that he was actually the biggest threat to her; if he remained alive during the trial, chances were too great that he would slip up or crack under the pressure. The only way for the plan to work would be for Yamada to be her victim.

"Now that our plan is established, all we need to do is take our positions. After seven o'clock, we will take our positions. Don't disappoint me~!" she chimed, gesturing towards the door.

"Heheheh, you needn't worry about me, Celes-dono! A master doujin-writer is always precise with his execution," he said, exiting her room with more confidence than he went in.

She shut the door behind him, then smiled as she paused, then spoke to herself. "Soon my dream will no longer just be a dream. This prize money will cement my place in the world as a queen, with which to rule over my many handsome butlers. I can hardly wait," she said, her heart beating faster just thinking about it.

* * *

After waiting in her room for what seemed like forever, she checked the clock. It was just after 6. She decided to go to the billiard room early and wait there instead.

As she entered the billiard room, she walked towards the chair and decided to take a seat. However, as she approached it, a shadowy figure emerged from the backside of the pool table and struck her in the back of the head, unaware.

"Yamada, just what the HELL do you think you're doing!?" she screamed, getting up from the painful blow she was just dealt.

"Sorry, dear, but I'm not Yamada," a surprisingly feminine voice said confidently. Celes turned around and let out a small gasp at the familiar figure standing before her.

"Junko?" she whispered. "No, there's something different about you…" She looked up and down at the Junko standing before her, but it wasn't just her appearance. Even the aura in the room felt different with her presence. Whoever this impersonator was, she had this presence of command that made hers pale in comparison.

"That's right, tootz, but I'm not the Junko you know," she said, her eyes boring into Celes. "Good little girls should be asleep this time of day, you know," she said, slowly advancing towards Celes, a grin appearing on her lips.

"Whoever you are, it is none of your concern what my plans are. I suggest you leave. Now," Celes said, regaining some of her composure.

"Aren't you just adorable?" she said in an amused voice, and before Celes could react, Junko dashed forward and grabbed her arm, slamming Celes on top of the table and pinning herself on top of her.

"It's no fun being cramped up in that room, you know," she said with a pout. "It's so boring watching you all just walk around. Incredibly boring. _Despairingly_ boring." Junko slid her hand against Celes' throat and held one of her nails right against a vein against Celes' throat.

"Nobody is doing anything fun! Everyone is just walking around, trying to look for ways to escape. So I thought," she said, gently caressing her neck with her sharp red nails, "I could have some fun."

What little composure Celes had was starting to slip. She wasn't about to let herself get killed now, not when she was so close to attaining her dream. After biting her lip, she realized this was no place for her to bark empty threats; they both knew it would be nothing more than a bluff. She had to concede.

"I'll do anything, please…just let me live," she said in a quiet voice. "I'll kiss your feet, I'll kiss your **anything**…," and she watched as Junko's eyes widened a bit in curiosity after hearing her plea.

"Oh, so the great gambler who wishes to be a queen among vampire butlers lowers her head in shame to someone like me?" Junko said, and Celes was at a loss for words. How did this woman know her aspirations?

"You…how did you know that? I've never even told my closest servants this," she said, scowling a bit.

"I know a lot, sweety, and now," she said, placing a hand on her face, "I think it's time you started showing me how badly you want to live," and she leaned in and planted a deep kiss on Celes. She flinched at first, but disappointment could mean her death, so she held up her obligation and kissed Junko back. It felt awkward, doing this with another girl, but despite this, Celes was surprised at how this woman handled herself. This girl was _good_.

As they continued kissing on the pool table, Celes noticed her body was starting to become hot. Did Junko use an aphrodisiac? She then realized it must've been when she kissed. Suddenly, the door opened and they both looked up to see Naegi wander into the room.

"Huh? Celes-san and..." he paused when he saw Junko, whose small look of surprise turned into a wide grin.

"Oh my, if it isn't Naegi-kun," she said in her cute voice.

"Junko-san!? But…how? You were dead, we were sure of it!"

"Oh, you mean the impostor? Yea, she's pretty dead," she said in a rather careless tone. "But you don't need to worry about any of that. You're just in time to help," she said, getting off of Celes and slowly walking towards him.

"Ah, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm sorry! I'll leave you two alone and explain this to everyone later-" he said, backing away slowly, but she grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and pulled him close, her face inches from his.

"You aren't going anywhere, Naegi," she said, her eyes filled with words and ideas that sent a chill down his spine. "After all, you have something that we both want," she said, reaching down and fondling him through his pants.

"Ah, Junko-san! I don't, I mean I can't-"

"You don't have much of a choice, Naegi. Unless you want something to happen to your family, that is," she said, continuing to grope him. He wanted to resist, but he can't risk anything happening to his family. His thoughts were interrupted when Junko pressed her chest against him, making his body react even more.

"Ah, there we go!" she said, working his now-fully erect shaft. "But didn't you get excited a little too quickly? Maybe you're into this kind of thing, huh?" she said with a wink.

"That's wrong! I…I wouldn't…," he started off, but he couldn't finish his sentence. If she keeps this up, he's gonna lose control.

"Now that we got you warmed up, let's put it to use," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the pool table were Celes was silently watching nervously. She knew where Junko was going with this, but she could get through something like this. As long as her life is spared, she won't object.

"Wait, you mean, with her? I don't think I could do something like that to her-"

"Naegi-kun," Celes said with a pointed look. "It would be unwise to oppose her. Besides…" she said, looking down at her waist, which was starting to get wet from the aphrodisiac, "If I am to do such a thing, it would only be proper if one of my knights were assigned this task."

Naegi gently approached her as she paused for a moment, then proceeded to slide off her panties. As he pulled down his pants and approached her, she gently held up a hand and stopped him.

"Naegi-kun, if we are going to do this, I would appreciate it if this was done to my liking. Is that fine?" she said with a smile, and Naegi nodded. He wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as could be, considering neither one of them had much choice in the matter.

To his surprise, she gently pushed him and had him lay down on top of the pool table, and she slowly positioned herself on top of him.

"Oooooh, you like that kind of position, Celes-chan!?" Junko said in her cute voice. Celes did her best to try and ignore her and concentrate on getting through this.

As she lowered herself onto Naegi, he couldn't help but let out a gasp of pleasure. He had no idea that sex could feel this good. Even though she was slowly moving her hips, it took a lot of focus to not lose control.

After a minute or so passed, Junko slowly grew impatient just watching them. "Jeez, you two are fucking like a couple of old people! It's boring!" she said, and she swiftly approached Naegi, turned his head, and gave him a hot kiss that blew even his mind.

Even with Celes riding on top of him, it took everything he had to contain himself while returning the kiss, but he had no hope of matching her lip movements, and after a few seconds, Junko pulled away with a look of disappointment on her face.

"You really are hopeless, Naegi," she said with a sigh. "Very well, allow me to give you a few pointers," Junko continued, her persona switching to the intellectual type. "Try matching your lip movement with my own, and don't force the kiss. Also, less use of the tongue would be an improvement as well."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I…," Naegi said in between moans, aware that Celes has slowly picked up her pace. At this rate, he won't last much longer.

"Very well, let's try again, and don't think I've forgotten about you, my dear," she said, looking at Celes, and she moved towards Naegi and kissed again. This time, Naegi was at least somewhat able to return the kiss, and while she was focused on Naegi, she reached back and gave Celes a swift smack on the ass, earning a moan from her as Junko was now running her hand up and down Celes' body, exciting her even more.

While Celes was trying to keep a clear state of mind, her body was starting to move on its own. She was no longer slowly moving her hips, but now working quickly, slamming herself on him. Naegi's moans became louder as he continued to kiss Junko, who was starting to grin, knowing full well they were at their limit.

"N-naegi..kun, I'm..I'm gonna…," Celes said, lowering her body against his as she continued moving, and her moans became louder, and Naegi moved his hands to her backside, helping her thrust. His moans got louder with hers, and as he felt her body convulse against his, he started thrusting as fast as he could before letting out a loud moan, as he released himself inside of her, both of them holding each other as they rode out their orgasms.

As they regained their senses, they both looked at each other before looking over at Junko, who had a satisfied look on her face.

"You two looked like you enjoyed yourselves a little bit _too _much, didn't you?" she said with a grin. "I expected this of Celes, but from the super average Naegi-kun, I can't believe you went through with something so _perverted_! Watching a virgin have sex for the first time, it's so amusing!"

"It's not like…we had much choice in the matter," he said, shifting his gaze back to Celes, who turned and looked back at him.

"Indeed. The setting for such an act was quite unnerving, not to mention quite…perverse, you might say. Although," she said, her eyes lingering over his in a thoughtful manner, "it was not as if I didn't enjoy it. I must say, you didn't do a bad job, considering your inexperience, Naegi-kun," she said, lifting herself off of him.

"Hey, hey, don't say this like we're done here, you two! There's still some fun to be had," she said, eyeing Naegi's still-erect penis.

"Huh!? But Junko-san, I'm not sure if-"

"Even someone like you can go more than once, Naegi. All you need is a little…motivation," she said, reaching in her blouse and pulling out her breasts, resulting in a nervous blush from Naegi.

"Just a minute-" he started, but she moved forward and started stroking and sucking him with a sinister-looking grin on her face, and Naegi's objections came to a halt. The feel of her mouth and smooth hands going up and down, not to mention her tongue movements, made him collapse completely on the table, squirming with her every touch. Within moments, he was again fully erect, and this time it was her that got on top of him. She let out a satisfying moan as she slid on top of him, and unlike before, she started at a much quicker pace than Celes did.

"It's a good thing I went second, huh? If I was first, you would've came by now!" she said, and Naegi couldn't argue that fact. Her movements feel even better than Celes were, and it doesn't help her huge breasts are right in his face.

"Y'know, it's not every day you do it with a girl with a bust like mine. You can squeeze em, you know," she said, taking Naegi's hand and placing it on her chest. This kind of pleasure seemed so…_wrong_, but he couldn't resist how good it felt. Besides, refusing Junko was simply not an option. He soon found himself squeezing her huge breasts as she continued to pound away at him.

As his mind was roaming from how good this felt, he felt something else touching his penis and let out a surprised but satisfied moan. Junko looked back and saw Celes was slowly stroking his base, gently caressing her nails against his genitals.

"Oh my, somebody's being a bad girl!" she said with a giggle as Celes continued with Junko to bring Naegi the most pleasure possible.

"Ah…Junko-san…Celes-chan…this is…," he moaned, unable to find the words. He didn't need to. They both knew he was in paradise. Celes knew that he made this a lot more bearable and even enjoyable than it could have been, and she wanted to return the favor. She wanted him to feel just as good as she did. Naegi continued to thrust as his hands moved across her hips, her thighs. Her skin was so smooth, it didn't matter where his hands went, he enjoyed touching every part of her. As his hands worked her body, Junko felt her body heating up more and more.

"Doing something like this, with someone so plain…so dull…it's just the _worst_…," she said, her moans slowly getting louder. Her thrusts became even faster as she lowered herself and smothered her chest against his face. Naegi's hands moved from her chest down to her butt, squeezing her well-shaped ass as he continued to thrust against her, about to climax. Naegi gave a few last thrusts and, as Celes continued to stroke him along with his movement, he felt himself convulse even harder than the first time, the touch of both women sending shocks throughout his entire body, and as she felt his juices explode inside her, her mind went blank and her body collapsed on top of his. Celes let out a satisfied smile as she looked at the completely blank look Naegi had on his face.

"My, you look like you enjoyed yourself quite a bit, Naegi-kun," she said with a coy smile.

"I think enjoy is a pretty big understatement, Celes-chan," he said, smiling back at her. "Although I didn't want to do it like this, I'm glad I was able to help you get through it."

"Not bad…Naegi," Junko said, slowly getting off of Naegi and standing back up on the side of the table. "For someone with no experience, you picked up on it pretty quick! Most guys don't really use their hands for anything other than grabbing tits and ass, but you were really into it! You really made a mess out of both of us, you know," she said with a smirk, looking down at the mess they both made. "It's a good thing the infirmary has birth control!" she said with a wink.

"Celes-san," he said, turning and giving Celes a somewhat apologetic look. "I'm…sorry you had to go through this. It must have been humiliating for you."

"Do not concern yourself with me, Naegi-kun," she said with a smile. "Sometimes, in the gambling world, one must honor their bets, no matter how shameful. Besides, having you as my partner in this act made it much less shameful than it could have been. Perhaps sometime in the future, I may call upon your…services again, should the need arise," she said with a smile.

"I-I'm not sure if I'll be ready to do something like that anytime soon again, but if it's something I can help you with, I will," he said, smiling back.

"That sounds nice and all, but I think you two are forgetting something," she said, and they both turned to look back at her.

"Kamukura," she said, and suddenly both of them dropped to the floor, unconscious. "Thanks to the trigger word I built into you guys, controlling you all is waaaay too easy! Anytime I make an oopsie, the trigger word drops anyone who hears it and sets their memory back a couple hours. You guys won't remember a damn thing! Oh, and Celes sweetie," she said, brushing her hand along her unconscious face, "make sure you do a good job on this murder, or that's the last dick you'll be getting. Upupu, upupupupu~!"


	3. First Date

**A/N: I have risen from the ashes! This is a one-shot of Naegi and Kirigiri during School Mode. Enjoy!**

_First Date_

_Attention everyone, it is now 7 A.M. Rise and shine! Let's make today the best day it can be!_

Naegi found himself waking up from his bed, well rested after Monokuma's work. It felt surreal, being locked up in this weird place, just doing busywork for this bear. It would be worse, after all: he could've made everyone kill each other or something.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he stepped out of his door and headed towards the cafeteria. Upon entering, he saw most of them were already there, talking with the other students or enjoying their breakfast. He looked around, wandering who he should talk with today. As he looked around, he noticed Kirigiri was at the end of a table by herself. Naegi got a tray of food from the kitchen and decided to sit down across from her.

"Ah, hello, Kirigiri-san," he said with a nervous smile. She looked at him for a moment before responding.

"Is there something you needed to ask me?" she asked.

"Ah, no, nothing like that! I just saw you sitting by yourself and wanted to keep you company!" he said nervously, scratching his head.

"I see...," she said, looking away slightly. Naegi looked down and noticed she didn't have anything to drink yet.

"Ah, would you like me to get you some coffee, Kirigiri-san?" he asked.

"That sounds nice actually, thank you," she said, a small, content look appearing on her face. Naegi got up from the table and went to the kitchen to brew a quick pot of coffee.

Naegi returned a few minutes later with a couple of cups and handed one to her. He forgot to ask her how she wanted her coffee, so he put a lot of cream/sugar in one, and only a little bit in the other.

"Um, I wasn't sure how you wanted your coffee, so I made two different cups. Pick whichever one you want, and I'll just drink the other," he said with a smile.

"I actually prefer mine with a lot of cream/sugar...but are you sure? I don't want you to drink something you yourself don't like. In fact, it almost looks like that coffee is black...," she said.

"No, it's ok, really! It's not a big deal," he said, waving his hand.

"That's very...considerate of you, Naegi-kun," she said, unable to hold back a small smile on her face. As Naegi took a sip of the almost black coffee, he immediately realized he should've put more in. The taste was strong and not very pleasant; he had to struggle to not show a face. He looked up to see her chuckling a bit.

"Huh? What's so funny?" he asked.

"I can tell you're not a fan of black coffee. You're bad at hiding things, Naegi-kun," she said, grinning.

_She's very perceptive...it feels like I can't hide anything from her._

"I guess you can see right through me," he said, laughing. "So, do you have any plans for today? Today's our free day, after all."

"...Are you asking me on a date, Naegi-kun?" she said, her purple eyes boring into his.

"Ah, n-no, it's not like that!" he started stammering nervously. "Well, I mean, I just wanted to ask if-" his nervous speech was interrupted by another small laugh from Kirigiri.

"Heh, fooled you," she said, grinning. "You're so easy to manipulate, Naegi-kun. But I suppose...that isn't a bad thing," she said. Although Naegi was still a bit embarrassed at her prank, he was glad that she was at least having fun. It might've been the first time he actually seen any sort of happy expression from her.

"Um, anyways, if you weren't busy, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go somewhere with me," he said, getting back to the subject.

"I suppose it could be interesting. Do you have some place in mind?" she asked him.

"Well...how about the game room on the third floor?" he asked.

"That's not a bad way to kill some time...besides, beating you in a game would be pretty good entertainment," she said, smiling to herself.

"Hehe, you're so confident," he said, beaming. They both finished their breakfast and Naegi followed her up to the third floor.

* * *

As they entered the game room, Naegi took a look around to see what was available for them to play. The things that stood out to him the most was some card games, Othello, a dart board, a chess board, and a pool table. He turned around and saw Kirigiri was looking at him expectantly.

"Um, do you see anything that you like in particular, Kirigiri-san?" he asked her.

"You're the one who invited me , aren't you? You decide," she said pointedly. Naegi was feeling a bit nervous now; hopefully he picks something she likes.

"Well...how about a game of pool?" he asked.

"I see...so is that the game you're challenging me to?" she asked, staring at him.

"Challenge? N-no, I just want us to have fun, that's all! I was thinking of asking you to play a game of chess instead, but you seem like you're really good at that sort of thing..."

"Heh, and you would be right. I was in a chess club in middle school. It wouldn't be very fun beating someone so easily and decisively. Well, if it's you, maybe it would be...," she said, smiling a bit.

"Jeez, you're relentless, aren't you?" he asked, with a bit of a disheartened look.

"I'm not sure why, but it's more entertaining watching you get nervous and stumble over the things you do. I feel like...no, never mind," she said, stopping herself from saying anything else.

"A-anyways...should I get the game set up?" he asked, not wanting to push whatever she was gonna ask.

"Yes, please. A game of pool sounds nice actually," she said. Naegi reached inside the table and pulled out each of the balls, setting them up in proper order. After the balls were set, he took a couple of sticks and handed one to her.

"Should I break or you?" Naegi asked her.

"Hm, let's see you break; I'm curious to see how many balls the Ultimate Lucky Student can knock in the pocket at once," she said.

"I don't even think I'm that lucky, to be honest. My luck is more bad luck than good...," he said nervously. Regardless, he took his position on the table and lined up a shot behind the white ball. He hasn't played a game of pool in a long time, but he understands the rules at least.

As Naegi pulled back and struck the ball, the ball crashed into the triangle of balls, scattering them all around the table, as the balls finished rolling around, the only ball that managed to sink was the white one. His disappointment was drowned out by an unexpected laugh from Kirigiri. Up until now, he only heard her chuckle a bit, but this was an actual laugh.

"Heheheh, so much for the Lucky Student; of all the balls you could've knocked in, you knocked in the worst one," she said, trying to compose herself.

"Well, I did say my luck was more bad than good..."

Naegi watched as she took the white ball out of the table, looked at the table objectively for a moment, then placed her ball directly behind one of the striped balls, lined up a quick shot, and gently tapped the white ball with the stick, striking the striped ball and sinking it with ease. Naegi looked around and realized: almost all of the striped balls were close to the corners of the table.

"You only hit one shot and made this game really easy for me. That's impressive, in its own way," Kirigiri said, smiling a bit, before lining up a shot from across the table.

As Kirigiri was lining up her shot, he saw her aiming for a ball at the other side of the table. As Kirigiri was taking her time lining her shot, he was looking at her as she bent over the table in front of him. Naegi realized his bad luck with the shot couldn't have been much worse, but perhaps that wasn't a bad thing...

Kirigiri took her shot and successfully downed another striped ball. She walked around to the other side, brushed her hair back, and took aim at another ball. He sat and watched her, silently, as she made her way around the table, bending over the table and knocking the balls in, one by one, occasionally taking a moment to brush her hair back. Even though it looks like Naegi probably isn't going to win this game, he doesn't feel like a loser.

After she sunk the 5th ball, she finally missed a rather tricky shot, and the white ball slowly came to a halt next to one of the colored balls, a relatively easy shot, even for Naegi.

"I guess I can let you take a turn," she said, smiling.

Naegi stood up and lined up his shot. Both balls were lined up pretty close to a corner pocket; he would have to really screw up to miss this shot. As Naegi gave the ball a small tap, the colored ball bumped into the corner and managed to fall into the pocket.

With a sigh of relief, he looked at the table to see if there were any other easy balls to knock in. Unfortunately, his balls were somewhat clustered towards the middle. With none of the balls in an easy position to sink, he let's out a sigh and just decides to aim at the center of them. As he pulls back and hits the shot with as much power as he can muster, he sent the balls flying off in different directions. One of his balls found its way into a pocket as everything came to a stop.

"Looks like this game could be interesting after all," she said, watching him as he looked for his next shot.

Unfortunately, he was in another tough position. He decided to just take another powerful shot and hope for the best at the closest colored ball, but as a couple other balls scattered, none of them sank.

It was Kirigiri's turn now, and Naegi's shot moved one of her remaining balls into a favorable position. As her violet eyes bored on the ball she was target, she bent over next to Naegi and prepared to take her shot. Naegi had a bit of trouble focusing on the table, considering she was bent over right in front of him.

She turned and looked at him and saw he was staring at her rather than the table.

"Is there something about me you find interesting, Naegi?" she said with a coy smile.

"Ah, n-nothing! I wasn't looking at anything, I swear!" he said, waving his hands nervously.

She let out a chuckle as she turned back and focused back on the ball she was going to strike. After a brief moment, she took her shot and successfully sank her ball, with the white ball rolling right next to her final striped ball, making the next shot somewhat easy. After moving herself to the other side of the table and briefly lining up her shot, she sank that one as well. All that was left is the 8-ball.

"8-ball, side pocket," she said, gently tapping the end of her stick on the side pocket she was going to aim for. Naegi knew that from the angle she was aiming at, she would have to strike the ball almost perfectly to sink the shot. The side pockets are harder to sink the balls in than the corner pockets, after all.

As she focused and gently moved her stick back and forth, she gently and smoothly tapped the white ball as it softly bumped into the 8-ball. Naegi watched as it slowly rolled to the front of the side pocket, and as it was about to come to a complete stop, it dropped.

"Heh, guess that's my win," she said with a victorious look on her face.

"I guess I was kinda hoping this game would be a bit more fair, since it involved more skill and luck, but you still beat the crap out of me," he said, laughing a bit.

"Well, it would've been somewhat fair if you didn't take such a horrible first shot. Being bad is one thing, but I've never seen all of the striped colors break away and separate from the colored balls like that. Maybe we should call you Super High School Level Bad Luck instead," she said with a smile.

"Well, we both had fun, so I guess that's all that matters, right?" He said, beaming.

"I suppose you're right. I guess only someone like you could have so much fun, regardless of the outcome. That's one of your redeeming qualities, it seems," she said, closing her eyes, grinning.

"Well, the point of spending time together is to have fun, so as long as we focus on that, the outcome doesn't really matter, does it?" he asked.

"No, you're right. Now, what else should we do for today?"

Naegi spent the rest of the day playing a few other games with her, then walking around aimlessly in the school, telling her about various things, a bit of his personal life, and asking some questions about her own.

* * *

It was 9:30 pm, and Naegi was walking Kirigiri back to her room. Aside from them encountering Ishimaru and Mondo in the gym in nothing but their underwear yelling at each other, which he wanted no part of understanding, he had a great time with her.

As they approached her door, she turned around to face him.

"I had a really great time with you today, Naegi-kun. At first, I thought I wasn't going to enjoy spending time with you, but I'm glad I did," she said with a soft smile.

"I had a great time too, Kirigiri-san," he said happily. "Um...I suppose you wouldn't mind if we called this a date, right?" he said nervously, trying hard not to blush, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Well...I guess I wouldn't mind," she said, looking away. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a bit of red in her cheeks as she turned her face away.

"I hope I can invite you next time we get some free time," he said with a huge smile.

"I'd like that," she said in a soft, calm voice. She opened her door and turned back to him again.

"Good night, Naegi-kun," she said, and she gently shut her door.

As Naegi walked back to his room, he was smiling from ear to ear. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into when he decided to spend time with her today, but underneath her calm, quiet demeanor, she's nice and polite. She was also very cute, particularly her long, purple hair, and, especially after watching her during the pool game, nice legs.

Naegi quickly tried to put those images out of his mind as he went back into his own room. He needed to get some sleep for tomorrow if he was going to get any work done, and staying up thinking about Kirigiri all night wasn't going to help.

**A/N: All done! What did you guys think? Send me a message on either my Tumblr account, hopelesslyindespair, or write a review, to let me know how I did! I might also decide to write a sequel to this one shot, upupu...**


	4. In Her Company

**A/N: This is a continuation of First Date, featuring more Naegi and Kyoko goodness. Enjoy!**

**In Her Company**

Attention everyone, it is now 7 A.M. Rise and shine! Let's make today the best day it can be!

The morning couldn't have picked a more annoying time to wake Naegi up. He was in the middle of a good dream in which him and his sister were taking a tour of the school together and she cheered and praised him nonstop. He was a bit lonely, being in this school by himself, but as long as they do what Monokuma says, he'll release them and allow them to graduate.

After getting his morning shower, Naegi quickly moved to the dining hall to greet everyone. Upon entering, he saw everyone in their usual spots, laughing and bickering a bit more than usual. It looks like everyone was starting to get along well.

**"**Hello, Naegi-kun~," a cheerful voice chimed out, and he turned around to see Maizono, in which he could feel himself smiling before it even showed on his face.

"Ah, Maizono-san, good morning," he greeted back. "You seem in a pretty good mood today, did something happen?"

"Not really, but it's so good to see everyone getting along here. I was worried our time here would be like a prison, but it's kinda nice, actually. With someone like you here, this place doesn't seem so bad," she said, beaming, and Naegi waved his hands dismissively.

"No, no, I don't think it's just me, but it makes me happy that you think that, you know?" he said, and they both started laughing.

"Oiiiiiiii, Maizono-san," a familiar voice rang out, and a now-nervous Maizono looked back to him, standing up from her table.

"I gotta go, let's talk later, Naegi-kun," she said, and quickly moved out of the cafeteria before Naegi could say the same. As Naegi turned around to look for the person who called her, Leon was standing beside him, irritated.

"Geez, look what you did, you bum. You drove her away! I was gonna ask if she wanted to spend some time together too," he said, looking away. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do with Maizono-chan, we're gonna have a serious problem if you do!" He screamed at him, then after taking a short breath, walked out of the cafeteria, mumbling under his breath.

While Naegi was somewhat relieved Leon didn't try to bash his face in, it was something he had no control over. Maizono was the one who greeted him, after all. Nothing Leon would do to him would change that.

"You seem like you were enjoying yourself with Maizono there, wouldn't you say?" a familiar, cold voice rang out. He looked over the table and saw a pair of purple eyes staring a hole through him. While it didn't look like her face was any different than usual, he couldn't help but feel a bit of malice mixed with her words.

"Um, is something wrong, Kirigiri-san?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said. Naegi couldn't help but stare at her confused, but then it hit him.

_Is she...jealous?_

"W-well, anyway, what would you like to do today, Kirigiri-san? After the last few days we've been spending time with each other, I'm kinda running out of ideas," he said, smiling nervously.

"You're the one asking me out, remember? If you want to spend time with me, you should at least have something in mind before you ask," she said matter-of-factly. It didn't look like it, but she was just messing with him. She feels comfortable enough around him that his company is now preferrable instead of a hassle.

"Well, we've already spent a lot of time on the third floor...," he said, thinking. An idea popped into his head, although he wasn't sure how good it was. "I don't suppose you would want to go for a walk or something?"

"Hmmm...I don't particularly oppose the idea," she said, doing some thinking herself. "How about instead of walking, we go for a jog instead?"

"Um, I guess that works, but you look like you're in better shape, Kirigiri-san. I might get burned out long before you do," he said, laughing.

"It's ok, I don't mind," she said. "Besides, the last few days seem to involve me beating you in almost everything we did together," she said with a smirk.

"Y-yea...," he said, kind of ashamed at how true it was. "But even so, we both seem to be having fun, isn't that the important thing?"

"I suppose that's true," she said, feeling a sense of easiness come over her. He always put things into such a calming and peaceful perspective. It was one of the main reasons she preferred his company.

"Ok, I'm gonna go back to my room and get some shorts on. We'll meet in the gymnasium!" he said, and headed out of the cafeteria room and towards his room to get changed.

* * *

After changing into his shorts, Naegi headed towards the gymnasium and saw Kirigiri waiting for him. His breath became a little bit shorter when he saw she saw she was wearing smaller shorts than he was expecting. It was pretty clear she took care of herself, judging by how lean her body was.

"Don't worry, I don't intend on wearing you out," she said, a small smile on her face. "We'll go 10 laps around the gym as a warm up. I don't think that's too difficult, is it?"

"Yea, I think I can handle that much," he said. It made him happy that she was being considerate, but he was more concerned with her happiness than his.

Kirigiri then turned away from him and walked towards the door as he followed. Not even a moment passed and Naegi caught himself looking down and caught himself staring at her shorts, or rather, how shapely her butt looked in the shorts. He caught himself just in time to look up as she turned to look back at him as she was about to open the door. Now Naegi kind of wished he wasn't in his shorts, as it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep himself from getting a noticable erection.

As Kirigiri opened the door, there was a loud crack at the other end of the gymnasium, and they both looked up just in time to see a baseball flying at incredible speed barreling towards them.

"LOOK OUT," Naegi said as he threw himself in front of Kirigiri. Just as Naegi got in front of her, there was a small thud as the baseball slammed right into Naegi's forehead, knocking him back into Kirigiri and falling on the ground.

"Naegi-kun!" she said nervously, her face visibly showing concern for him as she propped him up on her knees and tried to speak to him. It was no use; he was unconscious the moment the baseball cracked him in the head.

"Oh crap, are you ok, man!?" Leon called from across the gym, running to check on him. A bruise was already starting to form on his head.

"I hope that wasn't intentional for what happened earlier...," Kirigiri said, with a dangerous undertone in her voice.

"Wha? Of course not! I mean, I didn't exactly like what went down earlier, but I wouldn't bean him with a baseball like that! I was hitting a few balls with the bat right as you guys walked in. It was an accident!" he said, panicking.

Kyoko continued to stare at him, gently running her hand over his bruise, then opening his eye to check his pupils, then put her ear close to his mouth to check his breathing. After examining him, she let out a short breath of relief that nothing seemed broken and his breathing was stable. Still, that doesn't mean he's completely ok, though.

"Help me carry him back to his room," she said, and he agreed as they each grabbed Naegi by his shoulder and carried him back to his room. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be anyone on the first floor at the time, so they were able to get him back without anyone freaking out.

As they set Naegi on the bed, Kyoko turned to face Leon. "I'd like you to keep this a secret from everybody else. I don't think we need to cause any panic amongst ourselves. I also don't think you would want anyone to know you were the one who knocked him out," she said pointedly.

"Y-yea, right. Are you sure he's gonna be all right? That ball hit him square on the head, you know."

"There didn't seem to be any deformities around his skull and his breathing is fine. The worst that might happen is a minor concussion, but I think he'll be ok."

"Ok; I still feel pretty bad about it, though. Let me know if you need anything," he said, feeling wrecked with guilt. Maizono would probably try to cut him if she found out what he did, even if it was by mistake.

After spending a few minutes adjusting Naegi on the bed to make sure he was comfortable, she stood up and went out to the infirmary.

She returned a few minutes later with a couple bandages, some painkillers, an icepack, and a small flashlight. She shut the door and started patching him up...

* * *

A small and miserable groan left Naegi's mouth as he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted immediately by a throbbing pain on the right corner of his forehead. He put his hand to it and felt a block of ice over the top of where the bump on his head should be. He looked around in confusion and saw Kirigiri was leaning over him, adjusting the bandage on his forehead.

"Don't move," she said, readjusting the ice pack on his head. "You got hit in the head by a baseball as we walked in the gym. Just rest here for now."

Naegi wasn't about to disagree with her. Between the throbbing pain in his head and how intent she seemed on keeping him here, he wasn't going to go through the trouble of getting up.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Well, it feels like there's a giant balloon I can't pop on my forehead and it hurts a lot, but I guess I should be glad I'm still in one piece, right?" he said, forcing a weak smile.

Kyoko sighed. "You're hopeless, you know that? It's obvious you're in a lot of pain, but you're still thinking of someone else."

Kyoko fought to hide the smile that was coming over here. "Naegi-kun, turn your head over here for a minute," she said.

"Huh? What for?" he asked, turning his head towards her. Kirigiri took a small flashlight in her hands and turned it on.

"You were hit really hard in the head. I need to see if you are suffering any concussion symptoms," she said, pointing the flashlight at his eyes.

Naegi's pulse quicked a bit as she brought her face close to his and tried his best to keep his eyes open as she shined the flashlight in his eyes.

"Follow the light with your eyes," she said, slowly moving the light back and forth. It was difficult for Naegi to keep his eyes open with the light in his eyes, but he did as he was told. It also didn't help she was so close to him, her eyes staring intensely into his own.

After a few moments, she clicked the flashlight off and let out a sigh of relief. "Well, the good news is you don't seem to have any concussion-like symptoms. Now I'd just like to check one more thing," she said as she moved forward and started undoing his bandage and removing the ice pack from his head.

Naegi looked up as she removed the bandage and stared closely at his bruise. As she moved forward and placed her gloved hand on his head, he winced a bit in pain, but he felt his body flinch a bit in nervousness as she gently pressed and moved her hand around his bruise. He could only guess she was checking to make sure the swelling wasn't too bad.

After a moment, she removed her hand and reapplied the bandage and ice. "I suppose it isn't too bad, as long as it doesn't get any bigger. A swelling like that so close to your brain can be really bad. You're lucky to not be injured any worse than you are."

"I don't know if I would say that...my head is killing me right now," he said, gently rubbing his forehead. "By the way, do the others know about what happened?"

"Leon knows, but that's about it. I asked him to keep quiet about it; there's no need to get everyone worried," she said with her arms crossed. "There's some painkillers next to your table. Go ahead and take them, I'll go bring you something to eat shortly," she said, standing up and leaving the room before he could say otherwise.

Naegi did as he was told and swalled the pills next to his bed. As he laid back down on his pillow, he was thinking back on everything that happened today. He was just trying to have fun with his friend, but he wound up getting hurt and causing her to worry. However, he was glad he could at least protect her. If that ball hit her instead, she could've been hurt worse.

These thoughts flowed through his brain for what seemed like an eternity before the door opened back up and Kirigiri entered with a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich on a small handheld tray.

"I borrowed your key while I was getting your meal, I hope you don't mind," she said, placing his bedroom key on the table and taking a seat beside him.

"Oh, no, that's ok, but you didn't have to make me food, I didn't want you to go through the trouble-"

"Naegi-kun," she said, cutting him off. "You're hurt. You placed my well being before your own and protected me. Even now, you're still thinking of me before yourself. The least I could do is take care of you until you've healed up."

He averted his gaze, unable to look her in the eye. "I just...didn't want you to get hurt. You're my friend, and I don't ever want to see my friends get hurt," he mumbled, staring down into his bed.

"I see...that's the first time anyone's ever did that for me," she said, a small smile creeping on her face. "Ever since I was a child, I was used to having to deal with everything on my own. Nobody ever really put my feelings into consideration, inconvenienced themselves to help me when I needed it...until today."

Naegi looked up at her just in time to see her giving him the sweetest smile he's ever seen from her as she reached over and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you."

Naegi tensed up in her embrace, but put his arms around her as well. He could tell she was so touched that she finally had someone who could be there for her when she needed it. For now, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the comforting feeling of her embrace.

After a moment, she pulled away from him and recomposed herself. "I should let you get some rest now, I suppose," she said, standing up and facing the door. "Make sure you eat your soup before it gets cold. Medicine isn't as effective without food."

Naegi watched her as she went out the door and closed it, then stared down into his bed again, until it hit him. She hugged him. Kirigiri _hugged _him. Soon enough, he found himself smiling like an idiot out of embarassment.

"Jeez, how am I supposed to talk to her now? I'm no good at this kind of thing," he said, shaking his head. He decided for now, he should just focus on the food she brought him as he set the tray over his lap and enjoyed the meal she made him.

Soon after he finished his meal, he found himself smiling as he put his head down and closed his eyes, picturing himself in her embrace as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Been a while since my last fic, hope you all enjoyed this! Enjoy Naegiri fluff as you go to sleep tonight :)**


End file.
